


everything

by neko_lcairw



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neko_lcairw/pseuds/neko_lcairw
Summary: Seijuro isn't stupid.





	everything

"Do you think I’m stupid?”  
  
Wordlessly, Tetsuya slides the window closed.

“ _Tetsuya._ ”

He turns to face the other man. Pale, slender fingers clutch the mask, nails scraping over the lenses. Tetsuya licks the blood off his lip.

“No, I don’t think you’re stupid, Seijuro.”

It’s just for a second—the spark of gold that surfaces in Seijuro’s left eye, the warning that shoots up the length of Tetsuya’s neck.  _Stay away_.

He resolutely ignores it, instead placing his hand over Seijuro’s, which trembles, gripping the scissors. His senses quiet and the gold disappears as quickly as it came.

“Do I mean anything to you?” It comes out as a whisper. Tetsuya doesn’t hesitate and wraps his arms around Seijuro.

“You mean _everything_ to me.”

 

-

 

“Will you stop?”

Tetsuya doesn’t answer. Seijuro holds him closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this exists now.


End file.
